


Zootopia: Happy Shatnerween

by Ayb_Abtu



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Comedy, F/M, Halloween Costumes, One Shot, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayb_Abtu/pseuds/Ayb_Abtu
Summary: Nick makes fun of Judy's costume.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a leftover idea I had when coming up with my Halloween story (which would be very late this year, if the fandom is still alive next year, I might post it then.), but I decided to sidebar it because of all the jokes I was able to cram into it, if I could draw this would be a one shot web comic.

Judy stomps through the ZPD toward Nick, who's already in costume, red shirt, black pants, a Star Trunk emblem on his shirt, and an over the top wig.

"Why did I even come back, he'll never let me live this down..." Judy mutters to herself as she approaches him. "Ok Nick, lets get this over with" she barks, partly scowling.

Nick turns and covers his mouth as he snorts and begins howling with laughter.

"Judy.... what are you wearing?" he asks through the laughs.

"YOU try finding a costume on Halloween night before the stores close, this was all that was left" she says, frustrated.

"It's a shrimp costume? And it's upside down...." he says.

"I needed a place to fit my ears, so....who are you suppose to be anyway?" she claims.

"I'm James Piberius Shatner...obviously..." he says, gesturing wildly, "Got the Trump Tribble on my head to prove it."

"Wait, this is too perfect..." Nick says as he runs off to his desk. He returns with a small Xylophone and hands it to her.

"Wh...?" she starts, but Nick silences her, and begins to play a video on his phone, singing along to mock her.

"Shrimp Glockenspiel, Shrimp Glockenspiel..." he sings.

"OOOOO shut up!" she shouts, as she winds up and punches him in the stomach. Nick drops to his hands and knees. Judy realizes she went to far when he stays down for a moment.

Nick starts leaning back, his fists trembling and shouts, "PRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWN!", Judy faints, exasperated.

**Author's Note:**

> Just had to get that insanity out lol, hope you found something in it to enjoy. ^^


End file.
